killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Instinct Novella
The Killer Instinct Novella, also known as simply the KI Novella, is a web-based novella written about the events of Killer Instinct (2013) during the release of Season 3. Chapters of the book were released periodically online on the official Killer Instinct website, and each focuses on a different character of Season 3. Summary Chapter 1: The Road to Ravensburg The story opens with Mira driving down a desolate road in Germany one night. She is contacted by Porfiry, a fellow vampire and member of the Coven, who makes sure to remind her of her mission to retrieve an artifact from an abandoned castle. She reflects on her past as she makes her way to the von Sabrewulf manor where her target resides. As she exits her vehicle and equips her gauntlets, the Gloves of Rasavatham, she also reflects on the corpse lying in her trunk: Gennedy, a Russian billionaire who she had seduced in order to find her way into Germany without being detected by Ultratech. She also notices Porfiry crying out through her communicator, but dismisses it as a mental episode, as he is prone to having such. Mira then infiltrates the manor, noticing Sabrewulf resting by a fireplace as she searches for the artifact. When she enters Sabrewulf's makeshift laboratory, she imagines the pain and agony the werewolf must have undergone in his attempts to regain his humanity. Mira's pondering is interrupted when her Ferrari smashes through the wall of the laboratory, and she cautiously moves to the window to see Aganos and Thunder beginning to storm the castle. She recognizes them as fighters in the Killer Instinct tournament. In a panic, she scrambles in search of the artifact so that she can escape, and luckily discovers a hidden room containing her target - however, she is interrupted again as she hears a wolf snarl from behind her. Chapter 2: The Watchman Awakes Tusk finally awakens from his deep slumber, finding himself encased in ice. As he regains movement in his limbs, he tries to remember where he came from and his past, but only bits and pieces remain. He picks up his trusty blade, Warg-ram, and uses it to carve his way out of the packed ice. Tusk makes his way through miles of snow before he reaches civilization, a cold little town in Sweden, where he is gawked at by the locals. He wanders into a bar, where he haphazardly begins to drink the ale until the shopkeeper tells him he will need to pay. She mistakes Tusk for someone else, who has apparently been gone for two years after a brutal fight with a blue-skinned man where both were gravely injured. The two flirt and the shopkeeper takes a selfie with him, greatly confusing Tusk. He then uses his ancient gold to buy himself a snowmobile and much more ale. Tusk rides the snowmobile back to the Icehaven, the resting spot of his frozen and shipwrecked vessel Wavewalker. He builds a home there and lives in the wilderness of Sweden for a long time, sometimes going into town for certain resources. The shopkeeper continues to try to seduce him, but every time he laughs and says "I'm too old for you." He spends much of his time reflecting on his mysterious past, and one night he throws a bit of cloth he found on Warg-ram into his fire. The burning cloth shows him a vision of a wicked gargoyle-like figure that mocks him, irking Tusk. He looks into Warg-ram and uses its magic of foresight to show him something, and he is shown a teenage girl guided by a dragon-like spirit - he knows that his fate is tied with hers. One day an odd snowstorm arrives, fiercely pounding Tusk's home. During the storm he is visited by ARIA, who demands to know who he is. When Tusk refuses to comply with their requests, ARIA begins to threaten him with Riptor and a Fulgore at her side. Tusk beheads the Fulgore and destroys ARIA's body, but ARIA's nearby drones begin to fly away and Riptor flees on foot. He mounts his snowmobile and begins to pursue Riptor's tracks through the snow. Chapter 3: Dragon's Choice The tale of Kim Wu. Coming soon. Category:Killer Instinct 2013